The distractions caused by operating a mobile communications device, such as a wireless phone and/or a mobile tablet, while in a moving vehicle may result in life threatening accidents. For example, a driver operating a moving vehicle may need to use one hand to hold his/her mobile device and/or split his/her attention between watching the road and dialing a number or reading a text message or email.
In the recent years, significant effort has been focused on preventing access to mobile communications devices while operating a motor vehicle. For example, in the United States, some regions have imposed restrictions on usage of mobile communications devices while driving. However, the restrictions imposed are not universal and may vary from one locality to another, with the geographical dividing lines perhaps being unclear. In addition, some municipalities continue to allow the usage of mobile devices while driving, but restrictions on usage of certain mobile communications features (e.g., text messaging) exist. Referring to states alone, as of July 2012, 10 states prohibit all drivers from using handheld cell phones while driving; 32 states ban all cell phone use by novice drivers (whose definition of age varies from state to state); school bus drivers in 19 states may not use a cell phone when passengers are present; 39 states ban text messaging for all drivers (5 additional states prohibit text messaging by novice drivers); 3 states restrict school bus drivers from texting. Arkansas and Illinois ban the use of handheld cell phones while driving in a school zone or in a highway construction zone. Texas bans the use of hand-held phones and texting in school zones. This becomes even more complicated as counties or even towns/cities may have even more restrictive ordinances on mobile device use than the region in which they are located.